The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of rotating blades and, more particularly, to a method of controlling a propeller in an aircraft having a controller that limits a commanded pitch of a propeller within torque and thrust limitations or controls the pitch in order to maintain a constant torque of the propeller.